Talk:Chancellor Ocato
Methinks the dear Chancellor could use some background. * He's from Firsthold of the Summerset Isles * In TES III, he wrote a letter to the Guildmaster in Morrowind... still shady on that one. * The details given about Uriel Septim in appointing his next private advisor(Imperial Battlemage/High Chancellor), suggests that Ocato had great character and was worthy of said titles, considering the mess left in Jagar Tharn's wake. Uriel was VERY untrusting and stern in his ways. It says quite a bit about the Chancellor. * He was the Archmage of the Mages Guild for a time, and apparently stepped down around 3E 430, and then appointed Hannibal Traven. * Counts and Countesses of Cyrodiil have mixed opinions on him. Some saying that he's vying for power for a personal agenda, others say that the cities of Cyrodiil would be doomed without him. Um... yeah, I'm a loser and pay too much attention to Ocato. Anybody want to help on getting that together? I really suck at this... article-making thing. Anothir 05:28, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :How about this: :Chancellor Ocato is from the City of Firsthold in the Summerset Isles. Ocato is a trusted man in the Empire, both as a man and a leader, even by the late Septim line, though there are certainly those who question his motives and intentions. He is said to be have been the archmage of the Mages Guild before Hannibal Traven, but stepped down to assume his duties as Imperial Battlemage under the Emporer. :Feel free to use it in the article, and butcher it as you see fit. Oh, and welcome to the world's biggest collection of losers! Hehe just kidding (sort of), but having some knowledge of the lore myself I can safely say I'm pretty geeky :). \*\ Hellhound43 10:01, 21 March 2007 (CDT) I'll nab your clip, mess with it like clay, and see what I can do with it. Thank you so much for the help. :D Or maybe I'll do nothing to it at all. Hmm. -- Anothir 12:42, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Random Question Anyone? What would the Administrators of the site think about adding notable quotes to the NPC pages? I ask only because I personally think it would add some flare. Maybe limit two per essential NPC? And if so, what sort of formats would be required and where could I locate these tips? If not, no worries. Just a thought. -- Anothir 14:49, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :If you mean 'notable quotes' as in unique things that the NPCs say, feel free to add them. Simply create a section "Notable Quotes" and then list a quote like so: :*"Everybody's talking about the Emperor's murder!" :*"Is necromancy outlawed in Cyrodiil?" :And so on. Keep it up! --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 15:11, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Okay, that worked out nicely, I think. Thank you for the helpful response. Now, one more silly question from me. What of the "stub" and "expand" sections? What makes an article like Ocato's "complete"? And can those stub and expand sections be removed once the article has attained spiritual oneness? ;B -- Anothir 18:21, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Looks good. As far as stubbing goes, it all depends on the specific article. In the case of NPC's, listing things such as their race, sex, a picture, place of residence (doesn't have to be specific right down to which house), and any relation to any quests in the game and what role they play in it (which may require a tag) is information that should be complete. This article seems pretty well complete, so you can remove the stub tag. \*\ Hellhound43 18:30, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Lets face it, he's a chancellor and advisor to royalty, he's gonna go rogue eventually. Mark my words, TES V is gonna be all about deposing him from the Imperial Throne or something very similar. The Man In The Black Cape (talk) 22:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC)